For installing an advertisement or a billboard in streets, buildings, etc., a location (a position) where advertising effectiveness is high is preferable. Examples of a location where advertising effectiveness is high include locations where many people pass by and that come into sight of pedestrians and drivers. One of the conventional methods for setting such an installation location is a method in which the traffic of people or cars is measured and a location with much traffic is identified as an installation location.
In the method described in Patent Literature 1, for example, people passing in front of an existing advertising billboard are imaged with a camera and the attributes are analyzed based on the imaged people, so as to identify which advertising billboard of which area or location is effective for an advertiser to place an advertisement on.